lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai: Tenpo (CR 5)
Tenpo CR 5 XP 1,600 Tengu samurai 6 (Pathfinder RPG Bestiary 263, Pathfinder RPG Ultimate Combat 18) NG Medium humanoid (tengu) Init +0; Senses low-light vision; Perception +9 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 18, touch 10, flat-footed 18 (+8 armor) hp 47 (6d10+12) Fort +6, Ref +2, Will +3 Defensive Abilities resolve 3/day -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 30 ft. (20 ft. in armor) Melee +1 katana +11/+6 (1d8+7/18-20) or naginata +10/+5 (1d8+6/×4) or bite +5 (1d3+2) Ranged longbow +6/+1 (1d8/×3) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. (10 ft. with naginata) Special Attacks banner +2, challenge 2/day (+6 damage, gain DR 2/- vs. target), mounted archer, weapon expertise (katana) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 18, Dex 10, Con 12, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 10 Base Atk +6; CMB +10; CMD 20 Feats Furious FocusAPG, Mounted Combat, Power Attack, Vital Strike Skills Acrobatics -7 (-11 to jump), Bluff +4, Climb +1, Diplomacy +9, Handle Animal +8, Intimidate +4, Perception +9, Ride -1 (+1 to stay in the saddle), Sense Motive +10, Stealth -5, Survival +1 (+3 to avoid becoming lost), Swim +1; Racial Modifiers +2 Perception, +2 Stealth, honor in all things Languages Common, Elven, Tengu SQ gifted linguist, mount (horse named Blue), order of the warriorUC, swordtrained Other Gear half-plate, +1 katanaUC, arrows (40), longbow, naginataUC, bedroll, belt pouch, chain (10 ft.), chalk, compassAPG, masterwork backpackAPG, mwk manacles, trail rations (5), winter blanket, 209 gp, 6 sp, 3 cp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Animal Companion Link (Ex) Handle or push Animal Companion faster, +4 to checks vs. them. Banner +2/+1 (60 ft.) (Ex) Allies within 60 ft. who can see your banner gain +2 save vs. fear & +1 to hit while charging. Furious Focus If you are wielding a weapon in two hands, ignore the penalty for your first attack of each turn. Gifted Linguist Tengus gain a +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and learn two languages each time they gain a rank in Linguistics rather than one language. Honor in All Things (2/day) (Ex) Gain +4 morale bonus to Save or Skill check. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Mount (Ex) Gain the services of a special animal companion. Mounted Archer (Ex) Only take -2/-4 with ranged weapons while mounted and mount makes double move/running. Mounted Combat (1/round) Once per round you can attempt to negate a hit to your mount in combat. Power Attack -2/+4 You can subtract from your attack roll to add to your damage. Resolve (3/day) (Ex) Your resolve can remove effects or reroll saves. Swordtrained Tengus are automatically proficient with swordlike weapons (including bastard swords, daggers, elven curve blades, falchions, greatswords, kukris, longswords, punching daggers, rapiers, scimitars, short swords, and two-bladed swords). Vital Strike Standard action: x2 weapon damage dice. Warrior's Challenge +6 (2/day) (Ex) +6 to damage target, -2 AC vs. others when used, DR 2/- against attacks from challenge target. Weapon Expertise (Katana) (Ex) You can quick draw the chosen weapon, and gain +2 to confirm critical hits. Blue CR – Horse N Large animal Init +2; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +5 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 19, touch 11, flat-footed 17 (+2 Dex, +8 natural, -1 size) hp 60 (6d8+30) Fort +9, Ref +7, Will +3 (+4 morale bonus vs. Enchantment spells and effects) Defensive Abilities evasion -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 50 ft. Melee bite +8 (1d4+5), 2 hooves +3 (1d6+2) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 20, Dex 15, Con 18, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6 Base Atk +4; CMB +10; CMD 22 (26 vs. trip) Feats Endurance, Run, Toughness Tricks Attack, Combat Riding, Come, Defend, Down, Guard, Heel, Perform, Stay, Work Skills Acrobatics +6 (+10 to jump with a running start, +14 to jump), Climb +9, Perception +5, Stealth +2, Survival +2, Swim +9 SQ combat riding, devotion, perform, stay, work Other Gear feed (per day) (5), military saddle, saddlebags, small tent, soap -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Animal Companion Link (Ex) Handle or push Animal Companion faster, +4 to checks vs. them. Combat Riding Trick The animal has been trained to bear a rider into combat. Devotion +4 (Ex) +4 morale bonus on Will Saves vs. Enchantments. Endurance +4 to a variety of fort saves, skill and ability checks. Sleep in L/M armor with no fatigue. Evasion (Ex) If succeed on Reflex save for half dam, take none instead. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Perform Trick The animal will perform tricks. Run Run 5x your speed in light/medium armor or 4x speed in heavy armor and keep Dex when running. Scent (Ex) Detect opponents within 15+ ft. by sense of smell. Stay Trick The animal will stay where it is. Work Trick The animal pulls or pushes a medium or heavy load. Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at http://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Inc.®, and are used under license. Category:NPC Category:Tengu Category:Samurai Category:Level 6 Category:CR 5 Category:Pathfinder